Hey Doctor
by Hachibukai
Summary: AU: The blonde wailed dramatically, "I demand a refund!" The young doctor chuckled, "Refund?" He cocked his brow, "You're not even paying the bills here. That's probably why they sent a newbie like me to be your doctor, no?" Oneshot. Dedicated to shortiix3. GrayxLucy.


**A/N **Yep, I have to mend my Gray/Lucy heart once again… This oneshot is especially dedicated to **shortiix3 **with love, aha! Aaah~ though I'm not sure if this is good enough… I totally lost the first plot I had in mind. Gomenasai. I hope you enjoy this, shortii-chan! :) and thanks to **IloveCelestialIce **for beta-reading this and to **Mikasan26 **whom once again, was forced to read this against her will (I'm fond of forcing her, really). Gihehe! Arigatou gozaimasu~ English is my second language so please don't hesitate to point out any grammar mistakes. Also, I believe I should warn you all that you might find both Lucy and Gray out of character here – moreover, I'm no expert when it comes to the Medicine field. Ah, Doctor Google is always the best, ne? ^_^

**DISCLAIMER: **Nope, I'm still not Mashima Hiro. Seriously? XD

* * *

**HEY DOCTOR!**

"Lucy-sama, please let us in." The nurses blubbered as innumerable knocks were thrown against her private room's door. "The doctor needs to check you up."

"I don't want to. Tell that stupid doctor not to come near me, I'm not sick! What's wrong with your eyes?" the blonde girl screeched exasperatedly as she covered her head with the bed cover.

Then, there was silence. It gave her the impression that the annoying nurses got tired of persuading her to open the door, not until...

"Lucy-san, patients aren't supposed to lock their selves inside a hospital room. You're here because you're sick, please open up." An imperturbable voice spoke.

Lucy sat up, hearing that voice made her heart skip a bit – he sounds so cool.

She shook her head in all determination. _I won't fall for that – this is unmistakably a strategy to get me open that damn door. _"Who are you?" She investigated, her voice hesitant. Both feet reaching for her bunny slippers, she strained her ears, waiting for him to answer.

"I want to introduce myself face to face, please open the door." The boy proposed in a very casual manner – a bit suspicious but who cares? Seventeen year old girls like her would be normally interested with _cool/sophisticated/handsome _nurses, is it not?

Lucy wanted to punch herself in extreme disbelief – why the hell was she thinking perverted stuff? Cool/sophisticated/handsome nurses weren't exactly the reason why she wanted to be a doctor. _Duh_?

Yet nevertheless, she found herself standing in front of the big white door just because hearing _his_ voice made her heart flutter.

But nope, she won't admit that out loud.

"Tell me, why are they still keeping me here? I want to go home. I have a life to continue, you know. I think I'm totally fine–"

"I'll explain to you when you open up the door." The guy replied benevolently.

Lucy aversely stirred the door knob but not before she says, "I don't want anyone else coming in, okay? I'll allow you because you have a lot of explaining to do." She lied using a murderous tone – of course, she only wanted to see how the owner of the striking voice looked like, "I really hate people playing tricks on me."

She leaned her ears against the door. Doing this, she heard a few voices exchanged inaudible whispers before the man with the cool voice gasped, "Alright."

And then she opened the door.

She found herself facing a dazzling raven-haired boy, his stunning midnight blue eyes meeting her own set of caramel orbs – and then she realized, the tenacious nurses that were supposed to be standing before him had miraculously disappeared – good! She stared at him from head to toe, he wasn't wearing the usual nurses' uniform but a black pants underneath a thin white coat – that like a doctor's when they're on a duty with a stethoscope hanging loosely over his chest.

It was then that Lucy rolled her eyes in distraught, "Ah, as I thought. I've been tricked, you're not a cool sophisticated handsome nurse! You're a doctor." She indicted, a bit disappointed but nonetheless, pleased with how her personal doctor looked so gorgeous. She'd probably prefer him more than any cool sophisticated handsome nurse – but still, he tricked her.

That's unforgivable!

She was about to slam the door close but failed when the doctor forced his way inside. "I may be cool, sophisticated and handsome but whoever said I was a nurse in the first place? You just assumed that." The boy countered the accusation composedly.

"Still," Lucy eyed him suspiciously, "You look young to be a doctor."

The young man chuckled, "I'll take that as a compliment, Lucy-san. I'm Gray Fullbuster, I'll be your doctor from today onwards…"

"That's _clearly _not a compliment. That's an insult, sir." The blonde girl wearing a hospital gown charged as she rolled her eyes. Lucy walked – more like stomped actually – back to her hospital bed, "Look, _doctor_." She began, her voice filled with sarcasm, "I'm a very healthy girl so I don't see the point of you people keeping me in here. One, I have to attend school – I wouldn't afford to fail at any subject no matter how minor it could be because I have a scholarship to keep. Second, is this hospital keeping me a hostage or something?" she scoffed as she crossed her legs, ignoring the butterflies in her stomach – oh, the innocent feelings of being a teenager! "I'm a runaway, _doctor_. Please tell that to your superiors. My father won't pay you a single penny in exchange of my head."

Gray smiled warmly as he walked towards the blonde girl, "You talk like you're not sick at all. What a strong child?"

"A seventeen-year-old girl with an oozing sex appeal like mine wouldn't be considered a child, mind you." She smirked arrogantly, quite proud of her assets.

The doctor smirked, "I agree–"

This made Lucy's jaw drop. _What have she done? Did she just seduce him?_

"–I also came here to flirt with you." He let out a chortle earning him a death glare from the lady. "Perhaps, the hospital is saving you to be the bride of their heir, hm?"

She felt shivers run up and down her spine, "B-bride? Hah!" Lucy laughed out loud, "There's no way that would happen."

Gray leaned closer, making Lucy lean back against the headboard. The doctor opened his mouth and held up a pen light, "Please say, Aaah."

Lucy blinked for a few seconds and as she realized what he was about to do, she shook her head and muffled a "No!" as she pursed her lips tight.

"Come on," the gorgeous doctor purred like he was pleading.

The blonde couldn't help but blush furiously.

Too bad, Lucy won't fall for something as petty as that. Not even her most favorite artist could make her do something she said she won't do, "I don't want to–Aaaah!"

And again, the doctor sneered as he checked on her throat. Apparently, he was pinching her cute little nose to force her to open her mouth. It was a poor strategy for a _doctor_ he would admit – yet it worked perfectly fine for someone as stubborn as the blonde – just that, he'll surely deal with bruises later.

When he let her go, she panted for her dear life as he scribbled some notes on the patient's official record.

"What kind of doctor tries to kill his patient? Are you really a licensed doctor?" Lucy yelled in fury as she tried to normalize her breathing.

The boy grinned, "For your information, I just passed the Medical Board Exam Lucy-san."

"Oh, dear Kami… Just how screwed has the Medical Board Exam had become for him to be able to pass that abstruse test." She feigned a worried face as she looked up at the ceiling and back to the young man, "And this hospital hired you? What kind of hospital is this? Why are they letting a newbie take care of me?" the blonde wailed dramatically, "I demand a refund!"

The young doctor chuckled, "Refund?" He cocked his brow, "You're not even paying the bills here. That's probably why they sent a newbie like me to be your doctor, no?"

Flustered, Lucy seethed in anger and embarrassment, "Ahhh!" Her delicate hand balled into a fist, "Still, hospitals must value their patients' lives. You're going to kill your patient, you know! I'm not a guinea pig."

"Oh," the raven-haired boy looked away, feeling hurt. "I guess I'm not good enough for your taste, eh?" He sighed dejectedly as he set down the record book.

Lucy felt a pang of guilt hit her as she watched the doctor tried to pick himself up together. Maybe she said too much.

"To be honest, although I was able to finish Medicine… I wasn't really planning to take the board exam. It's just that, my wife got in an accident and it was her greatest dream to be a licensed doctor."

The blonde felt a bit disillusioned – Lucy rolled her eyes on this_, how could he tell cute patients like me that he was going to flirt with me when he's already married? _– and sympathize with him at the same time. She wasn't sure if what he was telling her was the truth, but she could definitely see the despondency through him. "What happened to your wife then? Did she die?"

The doctor snorted, "Nope, my wife's a tough chick. That girl had always got me waiting. Sometimes she'll wake up, sometimes she won't… That's why I decided to take the board exam – perhaps, when everything goes back to normal, she'd be happy that I've achieved and lived her dream while she was away."

Ah, Lucy pouted at him. She couldn't help but feel sorry for the poor gorgeous doctor. At some point, the blonde couldn't help but remember the drama she used to watch on TV (that drama which she never got the chance to finish, but thankfully, the hospital got some good copies – what's that? DVDs that worked exactly like Betamax tapes – the nurse said, it was from the station itself. It kind of saved her from depression though).

What a cheesy guy this doctor was?

"Do you think she'll be happy that you're forcing yourself to do something you don't really like for her sake?" Lucy probed as she tilted her head slightly to the side, her shoulders relaxing.

"Eh?" the young doctor jerked his head up and stared at her – eyes deeply penetrating her entire existence.

She felt all the heat rushed up to her face.

"Do you think she'll hate me for this?" Gray inquired, forcing a smile out of him.

The blonde grinned at him brightly, shaking the warm feeling off – _it's not right to be infatuated with a married man_, she told herself. "Who knows?" she shrugged indifferently, "You should go to your wife and ask her. And doctor, for the sake of your poor wife… Don't go around flirting with teenagers." She scratched her head in an unladylike manner, "You aren't supposed to act like a dirty old man when you're wife was in a coma state, you know. Do not commit adultery." It was her safest assumption and chaste advice – it wasn't clear to her where that came from, it just came out of her mouth.

And the fact that _she_, Lucy Heartfilia, almost _liked _the idea of flirting back with the doctor was truly treacherous. Good thing there was a word like _almost_.

But well, who wouldn't like that idea?

This doctor was such an eye candy that looks so yummy.

Goodness, Lucy. Stop it! You're such a bad girl.

Seventeen-year-old girls don't normally use _yummy_ as an adjective. This is what she gets from reading too much romance novels and watching too much drama on TV.

An awkward silence ensued...

And just then, Gray burst out laughing.

The gesture made the blonde incensed, "What's wrong with your head, doctor? You should be the one confined here, not me." Lucy frowned as she folded her arms across her chest.

"I-I'm sorry. I… I'm just trying my luck." The doctor managed to say in between his fits of laughter, his eyes clouded with tears, "Don't worry, I will never commit such." He panted, catching his breath due to extreme hilarity, "So, keep what I said a while ago a secret, ne? I'll give you a Plue toy in exchange."

Lucy gritted her teeth in disbelief, "You've totally gone nuts, doctor. I believe you're taking me too lightly." She tch-ed as her lips curled, "Can you just pay for my rent? My landlady will surely throw me out, you know."

Gray laughed once again, "That's too much for a secret, Lucy-san?"

Lucy giggled, "I was just trying my luck, too." She lifted herself up and patted the doctor's back, "But I think she's lucky to have you, doctor. So better keep my advice so she won't leave you, dirty old man."

Gray's midnight blue eyes met her caramel eyes and for a moment, they both felt comfortable like that.

It was then that Gray broke the trance as an overjoyed expression spread across his handsome face, "You really think _she's _lucky to have me?"

Lucy nodded enthusiastically, "It is what I think," she raised a brow, "I don't know about your wife though."

Gray ruffled her blonde locks and smiled, "Good to hear."

He then walked towards the door and raised his right hand, a ring gleamed brightly on his finger. Lucy smiled, "Your check-up is lame, doctor. That's just it? You didn't even listen to my heartbeat and lungs?" she alleged accusingly.

"What? You want to flirt more with this married man?" the raven-haired doctor looked at her over his shoulder with a smug glint on his eyes.

The blonde clicked her tongue in disgust, "I just told you, didn't I?" she deadpanned as her lips twitched, "Listen, doctor. I'm too young to be flirting with a married man, when I grow up I'll surely take over this hospital because I'm hundred times more fitting to be a doctor than you. So, watch out…" she boasted in utter confidence, "I'll definitely kick you out of this hospital."

The gorgeous doctor grinned, "So… You better come back and kick my ass out here now, ne? Lucy."

With that, the doctor stepped out, leaving a dumbfounded Lucy staring at the door in awe. Hearing him say her name made her nostalgic – it was so familiar that her heart felt like it was forcing its way out of her ribcage and, "Ah-aw." She clutched her head in an attempt to stop the throbbing pain that felt exactly like someone was chopping her skull in half.

Just then, she noticed that the doctor left behind his record book.

Glancing at the Patient's Official Record, she noticed something odd. She checked it the second time, it was then that she grasped…

.

.

.

* * *

Name: _Lucy Heartfilia-Fullbuster_

Age: _25_

Diagnosis: _Anterograde/Retrograde Amnesia_

* * *

.

.

.

Gray entered the room, taking his white coat off and throwing it to Kami-knows-where – it's just props anyway. His family owned the hospital – even though he managed to pass the Medical Board Exam, attending over other patients never once hit him – except, of course, solely for his wife.

He massaged his temples woozily, it had been two years since he married Lucy Heartfilia – and it had also been almost a year now ever since they got involved in that massive road accident.

Gray could still remember that rainy morning – they were on their way to the Review Center for Medical Students in preparation of Lucy taking the Medical Board Exam – a large truck had bumped onto the car behind them which resulted into a massive crashing accident. Yet, that time, all his wife could think of was to provide First Aid to the victims even when she, herself, was bleeding all over and her consciousness was about to give in.

Both of them went critical and fortunately, both of them lived but it wasn't until Lucy woke up that she was diagnosed with Anterograde/Retrograde Amnesia.

Anterograde Amnesia is a partial or complete inability to recall the recent past and store new events occurring everyday – as it affected mainly the short term memory, while the long term memories from until when her memory could remember had remained intact.

And in Lucy's case, her memory had gone back to as far as when she was only 17. This is where the Retrograde Amnesia kicked in – this type refers to the inability to recall memories before onset Amnesia, consequently, making her forget about some parts from her long term memories.

Thus, making her forget everything about the man she married and going back to being a teenager.

But Gray wasn't the kind of guy who just gives up.

He will wait without forcing his wife to remember him.

It wasn't clear if Lucy's case was a permanent or a temporary case of Amnesia but one thing is for sure, if she won't remember him, he'll make her fall in love with him all over again. He'll make her marry him every day and he'll never get tired of producing new memories of them together – he'll stay by her side… forever.

.

.

.

Just then, his door flew open revealing an infuriated and shocked Lucy, "Oi, docto–" and even before she could finish her sentence, her eyes widened in horror as her vision caught a large picture displayed at the center of the room.

.

.

.

In it, she was wearing a white wedding gown and was standing next to a familiar raven-haired boy who introduced himself as her doctor just a moment ago.

.

.

.

Gray stood up, a bit taken aback by the sudden intrusion, "L-Lucy?"

"Y-you…?" Her voice quivered as her whole body shook, her gaze traveling to and fro from Gray to the large wedding photo and back. "A-and I…? B-but–" the record book slid down her fingers as she fumbled on the next words she was about to say. She gripped on the door knob for support but still stumbled and lost her balance.

Gray immediately ran to her rescue but halted as she held her palm up and gestured to stay where he was.

She can't believe this is happening to her.

"I-I'm really sick, aren't I?" She stammered, failing to deliver it as she intended, "S-so that's why I-I can't remember s-some things I-I'm supposed to remember… Like for i-instance, why t-the stupid TV network h-has stopped airing m-my favorite d-drama when it clearly h-hasn't ended yesterday." Tears started to accumulate on her eyes, "A-anterograde and R-retrograde Amnesia… I-I've read of those b-before. I-it sucks to have both of this, doctor!"

Gray stared at her sadly, it was times like this that he couldn't take how his wife appeared. That's why even though he wanted to just remind her all the things she forgot every morning, he couldn't bring himself to.

Because looking at Lucy as she struggled to accept the truth was the greatest torture of his life.

"I-I was… I mean, I-I am your wife, then?" she continued, Gray crouched beside her. She felt so helpless, so ashamed, so… worthless.

Gray pulled her into a tight embrace and her tears had finally strolled down on her cheeks uncontrollably, she wrapped her arms around his neck and cried, "I'm sorry! I'm sorry for not remembering, doctor! I'm very sorry."

The young man stroked her hair gently, "I'm here, Lucy… Shh, don't worry about it. Even though you can't remember me, I can still remember you. I could always remind you everything every time you'll forget me."

She cried even more loudly, "When I first saw you a while ago, I thought you're just totally my type and I was a bit disappointed to learn you're already married… Though I admired your courage to tell me that you already have a wife! Don't surprise me like this next time, ne? Just flirt with me, doctor. And ask me to marry you. I'm sorry for making you wait as always."

The boy pulled himself off her grasp and smiled, "Most likely, you'll realize you're my wife through our rings, you know. What made you not look on your ring today?"

"I-I was totally into lecturing you…" she raised her hand and glanced at the unnoticed ring sitting on her ring finger. "I didn't notice."

And then he leaned forward and kissed her, "And you said a dirty old man like me shouldn't go flirting with innocent seventeen-year-old girl oozing with sex appeal like you, plus I shouldn't commit adultery." He whispered huskily against her lips.

Still entranced with the touch of his lips against hers, she pouted, "You didn't tell me I'm your wife, though. I'm really sorry, Gray."

"The last time I told you you're my wife, you almost broke my neck."

.

_終わり。_

* * *

**A/N **Waaa~ I'm sorry if it was lame… This is of course, kind of inspired by 50 first dates (one of my favorite un-clichéd movies of all time) and the rest of the ideas… came out of the closet, I guess? Though both of the first people who got to read this said it reminded them of The Notebook (another favorite movie/novel of mine *dreamy sigh*)? Uh~ does it? Hihihi. Gaaah~ sorry about the Amnesia types… I'm not quite sure if a combination of Retrograde and Anterograde could end up like the case on this story… Anyway, thank you so much for reading~ please tell me what you think, ne? *bows*


End file.
